Elder Tale
Elder Tale (also known as Elder Tales) is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game in the Log Horizon series. Created in America by the company Atharva Inc., the game takes place in the fantastical, post-apocalyptic world of Theldesia. The game was released for beta-testing on October 22, 1998, eventually becoming the most popular online game in the world with a userbase of twenty million people. Its twelfth expansion set, Homesteading the Noosphere, was released on May 3, 2018; a day known as the Catastrophe when hundreds of thousands of players found themselves in the game world of Theldesia. Overview The world of Theldesia is set in a post-Apocalyptic, medieval-like world. Because everything is styled after Medieval Europe, even places that normally wouldn't have such a setting, like Japan, have a European setting. After the Catastrophe, it is noted that even the Landers have European customs. For example, only members of nobility receive an education, the level of technology they have, and the fashion they don -- for Princess Raynesia, the idea of wearing a short skirt was absolutely mortifying. History of Theldesia All the dates prior to the Catastrophe are approximate. Translation courtesy of Sphaela. ;Long, long time ago :Time period known as "the age of the gods." The end of the age was heralded by a sentient AI named Shiva. ;350 years ago (29 years real world) :Four races existed: Alv, Dwarf, Elf, and Human. However, due to a war between the Alvs and the other races, the Alvs were vanquished. ;300 years ago (25 years) :The six Alv Princesses, known as the Six Scrapped Princesses, coincidentally but simultaneously launched an attack on the world known as the First World Fraction, summoning the evil demi-human races: Goblin, Kobold, Orc, Ogre, Troglodyte, Gnoll, Sahuagin, and Lizardmen. In response, the Dwarves, Elves, and Humans summoned their own demi-human races: Werecat, Wolf Fang, Foxtail, and Race of Ritual. :There was a migration from Yureddo (Europe) to the Land of Wen (Americas). At this time, the Ancients also appeared. ;240 years ago (20 years) :Second World Fraction occurs, resulting in the summoning of Adventurers, people from another world that would fight against the monsters set loose by the Six Scrapped Princesses. :In the real world, Elder Tale's open beta started on Thursday, October 22, 1998 with a level cap of 50. ;216 years ago (18 years) :Elder Tale's first expansion pack, Reconnaissance at Dawn, was released, adding Raid content and . ;204 years ago (17 years) :Japanese server opens, Town of Akiba added. ;192 years ago (16 years) :Release of the second expansion pack, Duelist's Honor. ::"Knight King's Trial", "Coronation of the Goblin King" and "Demon Festival of Suzakumon" raid content added. ;180 years ago (15 years) :Release of the third expansion pack, Silver Odyssey. Transition to voice chat, addition of ships, addition of coastal routes (sea mail). ::"Evil Influence of Sahuagin", "Legacy of the Sailing Prince", "Pirate King's Treasure" and ""The False Underground Royal Palace" raid content added. ;156 years ago (13 years) :Release of the fourth expansion pack, Maze War. Level cap raised to 60, additional revision of pet system, addition of flying mounts, PvP content "Labyrinth of Evilness" added, Town of Susukino added. ::"Labyrinth of Goodness", "Labyrinth City of Zion", "Rainbow in the Sky", "Spanish Armada's Disappearance" and "Dragon Knight of the Heavens" raid content added, along with special raid content "Handmade Maze". ;132 years ago (11 years) :Release of the fifth expansion pack, Jewel of Moon Cresta. Major revision patch for the production systems, guild system revision, addition of weapon enhancement system. ::"Berserker's Soul", "Ancient Factory of Lekeš", "Empire of Dawn", "Xanadu" and "Neighing of the Abominable Dragon" raid content added. ;120 years ago (10 years) :Release of the 6th expansion pack, Supreme Ruler's Ambition. Level cap raised to 70, Guild House purchase system added, Town of Nakasu added, raid showdown content "Overlord" added. ::"Onimusha of Hayato". "End of Summer Campaign", "End in Winter Campaign", "Battlefield Trainer" and "12 Color Rebellion" raid content added. ;96 years ago (8 years) :Release of the 7th expansion pack, Gift of Flame. Book of Secrets system introduced, large-scale revision patch for actions other than combat. Shiroe joins Elder Tale two months prior (15 years of age). ::"Depths of the Obscure Bamboo Blinds", "Eternal Glacier Army's Attack", "Successor of the Sorcery King" and "Oracle's Sky Tower" raid content added. ;72 years ago (6 years) :Release of the 8th expansion pack, Eternal Lind Red. Level cap raised to 80, Town of Shibuya added. ::"Crying of the Night Crow", "Ruler of Idols" and " Lind Red Great Temple" raid content added. ;48 years ago (4 years) :Release of the 9th expansion pack, Cendrillon's Legacy. Operation of the translation system begins, addition of AI items. At this time, Shiroe joins the Debauchery Tea Party. ::"Southern Sea Shrine Maiden", "Pipers Resurrection", "Hades Breath", "Rescuing the Corrupted Soul" and "Maihama Underground Ruins" raid content added. Most of these seem to have a fairy tale theme, considering that Cendrillon is an opera based off of Cinderella. ;36 years ago (3 years) :Release of the 10th expansion pack. Sacred Heart. Level cap raised to 90, major revision to the AI of NPCs, playing musical instruments and singing patch, massive deployment of field raid monsters. ::"New Empire's Return Festival", "Rhadamanthys' Throne", "Nine Great Prisons of the Heroes", "The Swan of Tuonela", "Labyrinth of Nightmares" and "Forgotten Service" raid content added. ;24 years ago (2 years) :Release of the 11th expansion pack, Alchemist's Solitude. Competition items added, production items added. The Debauchery Tea Party disbands. ::"Artificial Angel Plan", "Diva Eliza" and "Beauty of Calvados" raid content added. ;May 3, 2018 :Release of the 12th expansion pack, Homesteading the Noosphere. Level cap raised to 100, other changes unknown as the players logged in at the time are sucked into the world of Theldesia. ::The name of the expansion pack is a reference to the concept "Noosphere". Category:World Building